A Forbidden Love
by Madi Winchester
Summary: 19 year old Clarissa Morgenstern graduated early, and got a degree in college for teaching. She now teaches at Idris High, a School in Brooklyn, and one of her students, Jace Wayland catches her eye. It's illegal for teachers and students to have a relationship, but will Clary break the rules to be with the boy she loves? CLACE AU/AH OBVIOUSLY SOME DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Heyo! So I've had a bunch of ideas for fanfictions lately and I start them and stuff just so I don't forget them and I promise I'll still work on the others!**

 **For this Fanfiction, before people ask questions, I wanted to clear a few things up.**

 **Jace is 17 and a Senior in High School, while Clary is 19. I know that someone wouldn't really be a teacher at that age, but I mean, I didn't want too big of an age difference between Jace and Clary, you know? And I know that Jace is older, but for clary to be a teacher he needs to be younger. So hopefully that cleared up any questions you may have :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you'll recognize, which includes all the characters, (except random OC's) any quotes from the books. I only own this crazy plot that my mind conjured up. All rights go to the beautiful and talented Cassie Clare!**

Chapter 1

"Good morning, Clarissa... Morgenstern, is it?" The Principal of Idris High greets me as I sit down in a leather chair across from his desk.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bane." I reply, smiling brightly at him. This summer I applied for a teaching spot in Idris High, and would be teaching English. I wanted so badly to teach Art, but there was no spot available. English was the only option. Today I wore simple black dress pants, along with a white dressy shirt underneath a black cardigan. My bright red hair was pulled back in a tight, formal bun and I had black small heels on my feet. There was only a bit of make up on my face, compared to the Principal's at least. He had sparkly eyeliner that stood out with his cat like eyes and he had a dark skin tone. His hair was black and spiked up with a hint of blue at the tips. I'm sure on any off day he'd wear a sparkly outfit, but he was the principal, so he wore jeans with a dressy shirt that was tucked in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, Clarissa. So today is your first day. I must tell you, those kids..." He walks over to me so he can whisper his next words. "Are a pain in the ass sometimes." He chuckles followed by my own laughter as he hands me a binder with rules on teaching. "That's all you need. Make sure to dress appropriately, and on Friday's teachers get to wear jeans." He smiles and shakes my hand as I smile.

"Thank you. I'm excited for my first day. I'll make sure these kids are whipped into shape."

"No whipping." Mr. Bane jokes and I laugh.

"No problem, Mr. Bane."

"Oh, please. Call me Magnus."

"Okay. In that case, Magnus.. Call me Clary." He nods and shoos me out of the office and I make my way towards Room 3B, my very own English Classroom.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

I had one whole hour to get my things together before class started. I had all my stuff on my desk organized, and the English Posters were hung neatly on the beige walls. I really should paint in here. I sit around, reading a book, tapping my foot, and preparing myself for the students yet to come. Each hour was forty two minutes, except second and fifth period, which were both fifty minutes. I'd been sitting around for forty five minutes now, and so I had fifteen minutes until class starts. Kids were already in the hallways, banging locker doors, chatting with friends. I sigh and stand up, walking out of my classroom and to the bathroom to get myself together. To be honest, I was nervous for my first day. Would the kids hate me? I don't know. I walk into the girls bathroom, no one was in there, and go to the sinks. I look at myself in the mirror, my head hurt and my face was pale from the aching of my super tight bun. Deciding to give my head and hair a break, I take my bun out and unleash my fiery red curls in a cascade down my back and to my waist. I smile at my reflection, I had mascara coating my top and bottom lashes, along with eyeliner lining my eyes and a light pink lipstick. As I'm checking my reflection, a girl with beautiful raven hair that falls in waves down her back walks in. She was tall and curvy, with a black flowing dress on and black killer heels about eight inches high. Her skin was pale, without blemishes and her eyes were a beautiful hazel.

"Hello." The girl says, walking up to the sink and fixing her lipgloss.

"I'm Isabelle. You new here?"

"Uh.. Yeah. I am. In fact, I'm the new English Teacher." The girl almost drops her lipgloss and stares at me wide eyed.

"Really? You look really young."

"Well, I am. I'm 19." I reply, running my hands through my hair as Isabelle stares at me.

"Wow. How are you a teacher?" Isabelle puts her lipgloss in her makeup bag and stares at me, pursing her lips.

"I graduated early with an art scholarship." I reply. "And became a teacher. Well, I better get back to class. But it was nice meeting you, Isabelle." I smile politely at her and leave the bathroom, hurrying to my class. There was only three minutes until class started and I didn't want to be late on my first day.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

This was fun. Despite the annoying High Schoolers who cat whistled when I walked by. Why exactly did they do that? It's not like I'm all that pretty. It was lunch break and I sat in the Teacher's Lounge with all the other teachers. A couple I knew, like Luke. The kids called him 'Mr. Garroway', but I.. I am a teacher. There's also Mr. Lewis, he's around the same age as me and it turns out, he's my long time best friend, Simon Lewis. He's just a Student Teacher for now, but that still counts as a teacher, and its great having people I'm close to as teachers.

"So, Clary." Simon sits down across from me at the table and smiles at me. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, Simon. Just got my teaching degree this past summer. I teach English now. As I so excitedly told you over the phone the other day." I smile at him and Simon chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah. You would NOT shut up about it." He winks, causing me to roll my eyes. I take a bite of my Cheese pizza which I grabbed from the lunch line and so does Simon. He looks different, instead of the goofy kid he was when I saw him last, he was more grown up, more mature. Yes, he was still the same age as me, but he looked different. He had a bit of stubble on his chin and his facial features were more striking and grown up. He'd grown taller, and instead of disheveled hair it was neatly combed. His glasses were no longer too big for his face and fit snugly on his nose. He was still scrawny a bit and wore a Star Wars shirt. Man, he was still obsessed with that Movie Series. All too soon, the bell rings for classes and Simon and I separate, going to our classrooms.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

"Excuse me, Ms. Morgenstern?" I was sitting at my desk going through papers when I heard my name called from someone in the back. I could see where to go, their hand was raised and I go that way.

"May I help you?" I stop by the kids desk and try to take a deep breath. The kid had a smirk on his face, and his eyes were just this.. Striking, breathtaking golden color. His hair was a golden blonde, along with his skin.

"Yeah, uh.. My friends made a bet with me that I would screw you by the end of the School Year, and I don't want to lose. But.. As I know now," His eyes rake my body and I keep eye contact, trying not to let my body lose control. "I don't think they'll win." I can feel my face redden in embarrassment and anger at this arrogant kid.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way. Because I'm not interested in people like you." I say sternly, my voice shockingly smooth and calm, as I walk back to my desk. For the rest of class, I catch the Kid staring at me and winking a few times, who's name is Jace Herondale. By the angel, that man is gorgeous. Too bad his so called ego can't fit through the door. He could've actually been my favorite student. Soon the bell rings, signaling the end of the day. I sigh in relief, I could leave early today since I had no papers to grade. I will soon though, for they already have a Two Page Essay on the book: 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I run my fingers through my hair as I grab my keys and walk out the door, locking it behind me. I walk through the Hallways which were now empty, I'd been in the classroom longer than I thought. Everyone was long gone, except for teachers. As I close the school doors behind me, I feel someone watching me. I turn to see none other than Jace Herondale leaning against a bright red Porsche, smirking at me, then sending me a wink. He gives me one signal, as in: 'Call me.' I just roll my eyes at him, walking to my black Jeep Commander and heading to my apartment, where I lived with my brother Jonathan. He was only a year older and in College, so he moved into my apartment to be closer to the College but still hang out with me. Once I'm inside the safety of my apartment, I walk upstairs to my room and crash on the bed, falling asleep. And for some stupid reason, I can't help but have a dream about that Golden idiot of a student I have in my class. I'm not gonna lie, I kind of like it...

~~Dream~~

 _"I love you.." Jace whispers in my ear as he kisses along my neck, sucking on the skin there. I groan quietly, pushing myself against him more. I was in the sort of uncomfortable position of being pressed up against a wall in a tiny room, which I now realized was a Janitors closet... At school? I bring his face back up to mine, pressing my lips to his hard, wanting every part of him. I play with the hem of his shirt and he does the same with mine, when the door to the Closet bursts open and the School's Super Intendent, Mrs. Penhallow barges in._

 _"This behavior is never accepted in school! Detention both of you!" Jia shouts, and I cringe, Jace and I pulling away from each other, faces flushed. When Jia sees who I am, her face flushes a crimson and she pulls us out of the closet. "Ms. Morgenstern!?" She shouts, anger evident in her eyes. "You know teachers and students are NOT, under any circumstances, allowed to get together! Especially..." She gestures to the closet and us. "Like this. You're fired. I expect your classroom to be cleaned out of your stuff by tomorrow. Go home." She waves me off and Jace gives me a longing glance, before I scramble down the hallway and to my house. I can already feel the tears streaming down my face when-_

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Last chapter was.. Sorta a cliffhanger. Who could be yelling her name? And why?**

 **Disclaimer: Cassie Clare owns everything! I only own the Plot of this story... Sadly**

Chapter 2

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern!"

I jolt awake to Jon violently whacking me with a pillow.

"What the heck, Jon!?" I exclaim, smacking him on the arm and receiving a chuckle.

"Clary, you were crying in your sleep. And uh.. Violently making out with your pillow.." Jon awkwardly scratches his head as I feel my cheeks flush crimson with embarrassment.

"I.. I was?"

"Yeah, and when I took that away you went for me. So I smacked you.. Over, and over, and over again with the pillow you were so heavily making out with."

"Oh." Is all that can come out of my mouth as Jon just laughs at me.

"What were you dreaming of, Little Sis. Or should I say, who?"

"Nobody important. I don't even know someone like that. My mind must've conjured him up." I shrug, putting on a 'what can you do' face. Jon chuckles again, ruffling my hair.

"I love you, Clare-Bear."

"Love you, too, Jon."

"Well, it's already six o'clock... In the morning. You slept all afternoon. School starts soon." That's when I jump up and hurry to get ready, picking out clothes from my drawer and heading into the bathroom to shower. I had to be at school by seven o'clock, about thirty minutes to an hour before all the students got there. I take a quick shower, then when I'm done dry off quickly and slip into my clothes. Black mini-skirt, a red fancy shirt and some black flats. I didn't like dressing up too much, but just enough to pass the 'Teacher dress code.' I comb through my hair and leave my red curls down and go eat a bowl of cereal quickly then brush my teeth.

"Jon, I'm leaving!" I holler to Jon as I grab my keys and walk out the door into the early morning air.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

"Well, hello, Clarissa." I hear someone say as I walk into my classroom. I had closed my door for peace and quiet, and was alone in the room with...

"Jace, what are you doing here? And I am Ms. Morgenstern to you. Nothing else." I tell him, walking over to my desk and sitting down.

"Oh we both know that you want to be.. Something else with me." Jace smirks at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Jace, you're free to go."

"What if I don't want to leave?"

"And why would you not want to leave?"

"I'm gonna win that bet." I chuckle at this.

"Yeah, you have the whole school year to try and win the bet." I tell him, hinting that I'm not interested. Instead, he just smirks at me and walks closer to where he's leaning over me on the desk.

"Oh, I know. I just like to get things done quick." He whispers in my ear seductively. His breath tickles my skin and I shiver at our close proximity to each other.

"If that's all you have to say," my voice comes out shaky. "You may go now."

"I'm not leaving." Jace replies, his tone even, no hint of fear, or even a hint of, well... Anything along the lines of 'I don't want to get detention'? He seems like he's the type who gets in detention a lot, but still. I would rather not have detention. Maybe he.. Likes me? No, how could he like me? I'm simple Clary Morgenstern, nothing interesting about me. Now I'm arguing with myself in my head. Some people might think I'm insane. Like Jace for instance. God I'm a teacher, he's a student. As I have said before. But he's just so gorgeous, and... Hot. Wow. I haven't even felt things like this until Jace came along. Yeah, there was short relationships, but nothing that was really serious or that I liked as much as.. As much as Jace I guess.

"Well then I guess I'll see you in Detention this afternoon?"

"My pleasure." I roll my eyes, waving my hand at the door to shoo him out, and he leaves the room, leaving me very flustered and frustrated. I write down his detention slip to give him Last Hour, and I actually couldn't wait for Detention. Alone with Jace.. Wait! What am I thinking? I'm a teacher, he's a student. I'll get in trouble! Plus, he's just a jerk. A very, very hot jerk. But still a jerk. I sigh as the time trickles by, until eventually students start filling into the seats and the bell rings.

"Okay, class. So today, we're reading chapter three through six of 'To Kill a Mockingbird'..."

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

The day goes by slowly, with long, boring lectures I give on something completely useless, yet I was told to teach anyways. I keep glancing at the clock, waiting for last hour to come and for Jace to sit in his spot and call on my name. I don't know why, but I just haven't been able to stop thinking about him since this morning.

"What you thinking about?" Right now it was passing period before last hour, and I look up to see Jace leaning over me on the desk.. Again.

"Nothing, Just how I wish that you weren't here, and weren't bothering me. Other than that I'm good." I smirk at him, it was a complete lie, and he returns the gesture. "Why here so early, Jace? Just couldn't wait to see me again?"

"Why of course." I just roll my eyes at him and get back to the paper I was grading on an assignment they had today. "Go sit down. Class starts in three minutes. And, as you know, if you're not in your seat when the bell rings, then you're tardy." I wink at him, gesturing to his empty seat, the first seat in the second row. They could all sit wherever they pleased, but always found their own seat.

"Nah, I think I'll sit up here from now on." Jace plops down into a seat that's straight across from my desk and I just sigh at him.

"Whatever."

"Best seat in the house." Jace winks at me and I roll my eyes for what feels like the millionth time that day. We sit in a silence and the bell rings, signaling class to start. This was gonna be a long class... Well, at least I had detention to look forward to..


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I really like this fanfiction... I'm glad you guys like it, too! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I will say this again, even though I wish it wasn't true, it is. I. Own. Nothing! Cassie Clare owns it all, I only own the plot of this Fanfic!**

 **SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER. I AM OFFICIALLY HORRIBLE. Don't worry though, I'm working on chaps for my other fanfics too and will try to update them tomorrow and next weekend maybe some tonight as well.**

 **Also... HAPPY THANKSGIVING CHUCKLES! Love ya guys so much thank you all for reading my fanfics! :) you're all AWESOME**

 **And I cannot remember what day it was last time I left off.. So lets just say that it's Friday, okay? Okay.**

 **So it's time for Detention...**

Chapter 3

"Jace for the last time, sit down." I groan, putting my hand on my forehead as Jace walks up to my desk and just stands there flirting with me and smirking at me. He puts his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Jeez." Jace walks back over to the empty seat he sat in. No one else was in Detention, and so Jace and I were alone. Kind of fine, yet so annoying.

"Hey, Clary could I borrow some money?"

"It's Ms. Morgenstern and no. You cannot have money." I could feel myself getting a headache, and I just wanted to reach over and slap Jace. "Now be quiet, this is Detention not Recess."

"Well that's what the teachers say." Jace mumbles and I look up at him. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed behind him, his feet kicked up on the desk and crossed.

"Because that's what it is. Now.. Read this book." I toss a book to him, which was 'Fallen' by Lauren Kate. It was the first book I saw and I just wanted him to shut up.

"I don't do books." He says.

"Well that's one thing you don't do." I tease, smirking and he smirks back.

"Mrs. Morgenstern." He gasps. "I didn't know you could talk dirty."

"I can, but I'm not allowed. Let this be our secret." I put my finger up to my plump pink lips and when I move it away I can see Jace's gaze linger on my lips, which now quirk up in a smile.

"Like what you see?" Jace shakes his head no, but I swear I hear him say: "Yeah" quietly. But I can't be sure. I smile at him and stand up walking closer to his desk.

"Look, Jace. You're a very attractive boy.."

"I like where this is going.." Jace smirks.

"But teachers and students aren't allowed to hook up. I'm sorry."

"What they don't know won't hurt them." I lean closer, our faces were almost touching and I could feel his surprisingly uneven breath tickling my face.

"Maybe..." The space between us was almost sealed when we heard the door open and jumped apart. I sat on the desk pretending to be talking to him about his actions.

"Next time you will think about speaking back to me, and you'll listen to me as you're supposed to." I say, shaking my head and looking up at Jia, who had just walked in.

"Yes, ma'am." Jace says and I see the small smirk on his face as Jia nods at us and smiles.

"Detention is over now, Jace may be released."

"Yes, Mrs. Penhallow. Jace, you're free to go." Jace nods.

"Bye, Ms. Morgenstern. See you tomorrow." He says and walks out of the room. Jia then turns to me.

"How was he? He does tend to be a bit of a flirt with everyone and a huge troublemaker."

"Actually, everything went fine. He listened pretty well and stayed in his seat."

"Well, Clary you are a great teacher. No one can get Jace to listen." Jia looks at me with sort of a shocked expression.

"It's all about respect. You need those kids to learn to respect their teachers, and I taught him that." I tell her. Wow I was seriously lying to my boss. "Don't worry, Jace is fine." I reply. "Well I better get going, I have to grade papers which I do at home." I smile warmly and Jia and walk out of my classroom door and she follows. I lock up my room and wave by to Jia as I leave. Phew, that was really close. Jace and I almost kissed, and almost got caught. I am never letting that happen again. I could get fired, and I just got this job. I needed to ignore all of Jace Herondale's attempts at flirting and act like a teacher with him from now on. No jokes, no smiles, just strict business.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

"Rough day, Little Sister?" Jon asks as I walk into our apartment with a struggled face.

"Yes. This jerk Jace Herondale tried flirting with me. So I gave him detention, which was in my room and he was the only one and he tried flirting with me again. I actually almost kissed him, what was I thinking!?" I sigh and groan in frustration, setting my binder of student papers on the desk. Jon and I were close siblings, we told each other everything. And so it was no different when I told him about Jace. "And.. I think I might have feelings for him, Jon. But I could get fired. Teacher-Student relationships aren't allowed."

"Clary. Sounds like this guy is a player and a jerk. Bad news. I'd be careful around him, he doesn't seem like a good guy." Jon comes up to me and wraps his arms around me, kissing my forehead. "I'm sure everything will be fine. Now - about this almost kiss.."

"Jon, it won't happen again I swear. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well good, don't want my baby sister messing around with high schoolers." He ruffles my hair.

"Jon, I'm fine." I giggle as he tickles my sides and I run. "No! Stop it!" I scream as he attacks me on the couch, tickling me. I giggle and Jon laughs, getting off me and stopping the tickling. I huff.

"You'll pay for that." I cross my arms and can't hide the smile forming on my lips.

"You liked it."

"Oh, whatever. I have papers to grade."

"Awe, can I at least tell you about my day while you grade papers?"

"Fine."

"Well I met this girl at College, her name was Kaelie. She is the nicest girl I've met. Besides you that is."

"Sounds nice." I smile as I skim through the papers, check answers and write grades.

"Anyways. We hit it off, and I invited we over for dinner tonight. You're cooking, but we'll say that I cooked." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, whatever. But you owe me. What am I making?"

"Just make something good. How about spaghetti? You make really good spaghetti. Don't forget dessert."

"Okay, whatever Jon." I laugh as I finish up the last paper and put them back in my binder which I put in my bag that I always bring with me for class. "What time is she coming over?"

"Six! So be ready! Wear something nice!" He hollers from his bedroom. I sigh and go change into sweatpants and a baggy shirt, throwing my hair up into a messy bun. It was 4:30, so I had about one hour and fifteen minutes to cook, which was plenty of time. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and prepare to make spaghetti. As its cooking I think of what to make for dessert. I have been told I make really good cake balls... Which is what I decide on.

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

It is now 5:30 and I am finished making my special recipe of Spaghetti and Garlic Bread along with Green Beans and am now onto making the cake balls. I had decided on making Red Velvet ones, Jon recommended them to me because he said she loved anything Red Velvet. Plus, those were his favorite. I get out the Red Velvet cake batter and put it into a large metal bowl, mixing it all up with the other ingredients. Once done, I roll them all up into balls and dip them in white frosting, and leave them on a tray on the counter to cool after baking them. Now it was 5:50 and I needed to dress. So.. Now I'm headed upstairs, throwing my apron to Jon who puts it on and stands in the kitchen for show. He was wearing a plaid long sleeved over shirt with a white undershirt. He had on jeans, dark jeans that were a bit fancier and black converse. He really was trying with this girl. I just put on some black skinny jeans, a dark red shirt with small ruffles on it and red flats. I take my hair down and it cascades in curls down my back. I smile, pleased with my appearance and head downstairs. The doorbell rings, and I answer. On the other side of the door was a girl with bleach blonde hair, smooth skin and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a dark red dress that went to her mid thigh and was strapless. Her dress surprisingly matched my shirt. On her feet were about two inch black wedges and her nails were painted a light pink.

"Hey, I'm Clary. Jon's older sister. And you must be Kaelie, the beautiful girl my brother just couldn't stop talking about." Kaelie smiles and blushes.

"That's me. It's nice to meet you. Where's Jon?"

"Oh, just cooking dinner. I'm pretty sure it's done, come on in." I move aside to let her In and she walks up the steps. When she sees Jon she smiles.

"Hey, Jon."

"Kaelie! Glad you could make it, you're just in time. Dinner, is served." I roll my eyes at his dramatic actions and Kaelie takes a seat across from the both of us. The food was all on our plates, along with cups full of water.

"You did well, Jon." I say, smiling at him and Kaelie.

"You really did." Kaelie takes another bite of spaghetti. "This is really good. What's dessert?"

"Red Velvet Cake Balls." Jon replies, and I mentally roll my eyes. I could not believe I was letting him take the credit for this.

"I bet they're delicious."

~~~~x.X.x~~~~

We talked for a while, getting to know each other more. I really liked Kaelie, she was very nice, and I could tell by the way Jon looked at her that she was special. Not just one of his hook ups, but he really liked this girl. And I didn't want to mess that up with him. Kaelie now stood at the door, Jon kissing her cheek good night as she blushes. They walk outside the door, Jon walking her to her car and I wait for about... Fifteen minutes before he finally comes back in. His shirt was a bit wrinkled, and his hair was all messed up.

"Uh.. What happened out there?"

"Well I told her goodnight when she pressed me up against the apartment and started making out with me. Girl knows how to kiss..."

"Okay, all I need to know." I laugh and kiss Jon's cheek. "Well good night. I'm glad you found Kaelie, she's nice. I like her." I say, smiling warmly at him as he walks upstairs and to his room, me going to mine. Today had been sort of long and eventful.. Where Jace and I had almost kissed...

Never letting that happen. I guess I just got lost in those beautiful golden pools... No clary! NO! You can't get involved with him, he's just an arrogant douche anyways! Just breathe... I sigh and slip into pajamas and fall backwards into my bed, shimmying under the covers and closing my eyes for sleep. I just couldn't get Jace out of my head.. Ya know? Ugh, life was so complicated. I'm a 19 year old teacher with a stupid crush on a stupid student. What was wrong with my brain? It was so wrong! Although I'm almost his age, I'm still a teacher. And it's sort of illegal and really wrong to have this huge crush on him.. Eventually, I wind up falling asleep and not having any dream at all, just darkness until I wake up to my stupid freaking brother slapping me.

"Oh come on, Jon it's Saturday let me sleep in for once!"

"If you didn't know, Mrs. Grumpypants, mom and Luke are coming over today to hang out with us. It's already noon." I shoot up in my bed.

"What? It's already noon? I slept that long?"

"Yeah, and like a bear too. I could hear you snoring from the other room."

"Oh shut up." I whack him with a pillow. Guess it was time to get ready...


End file.
